User talk:AgentGoldfish
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User:AgentGoldfish! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 02:04, October 16, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 test of my new signature test this is only a test --Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :) 04:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The snack that smiles back! [[User:AgentGoldfish|Goldfish Let's talk sometime, kay :)]] 04:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) [[User: AgentGoldfish|The snack that smiles back!]] 04:12, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) --The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! 04:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. I COMMAND YOU!! 04:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) The Snack That Smiles Back, AgentGoldfish! Talk to this super secret agent cracker now. 04:58, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 How to mark a page for deletion. Just put at the top of the page. — RRabbit42 05:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Hi Hi Goldie, how's school? LOL.--Tri State International Airport! 06:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Just finished the test, expecting a B on most... --Tri State International Airport! 10.44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Hullo Again Hi again, seen you have a good album artwork. If you need any help for Photoshop just leave a message.-Good landin' Capt'n December 19 2009, 18.19 (UTC) Re:I have a question... Hi, AgentGoldfish! Sorry, but you're gonna need to ask RRabbit about that one; he handles the technical aspects of the Gazette, i.e., putting it all together. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 18:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 ? is your last name really Darkskull? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 23:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Your Rubber Chain Thingamajig......thingy. So, I heard you are trying to break the world record for the longest rubber chain. Can I help? If you need someone for support, well here it goes. GO GOLDFISH GO, GO GOLDFISH!! Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!)03:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: The......you know what I'm talkin' 'bout. OKay!! You live in Nevada?? How many rubber bands do you have so far? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Whoa. That is a lot of rubber bands. How big is each rubber band ball? Daisy (I wuvv Ferby!!) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15